The stars shine bright tonight
by Aliceabeth
Summary: Narcissa has something she really need to tell Lucius but will she be able to after all the years of loss and heartbreak? / Oneshot. Mention of miscarriages! All right reserved to their respective owners! Read and review and enjoy!


Narcissa was standing on the balcony of the Malfoy Manor and watched the stars. She had never seen them shine so bright before. A faint smile played in the corner of her lips. It was a special night and apparently the stars knew that. She took a deep breath and turned around to the bedroom. She walked in from the balcony and sat down in the loveseat by the fireplace. A fire was cracking and burning and it gave her both warmth and had a calming effect. She was nervous about this. If she hadn't then she would probably be worried for herself. This is such a big deal after every loss they had been thru.

They were three. Three babies that wasn't meant to be their children. The universe didn't want them to have a child apparently. Narcissa wasn't overjoyed, unfortunately. She should be overjoyed about the fact that Lucius and her were going to be parents but how could she after they lost the others? They were already meant to be parents, they already were parents, only that their babies was watching them from heaven instead of being here with them. Their three beautiful babies. Aria, Lenox and Felix. Aria was their first, she looked so much like Narcissa with golden blonde fuzz of hair and the ice blue eyes, she lived for an hour after birth. Lenox was a copy of Lucius, the blonde hair and silvery eyes and even a little smirk from the very start, he lived for a day. Felix had the golden blonde hair, silvery eyes and a, fainter but still visibly, little smirk, he lived for a week.

Every time they had gotten their hopes up because every time their little angel had lived longer. But all three left them with broken hearts. Felix arrived a late December night 1977 and after him they stopped trying. They didn't want to get their hopes up one more time. They didn't stop the pleasuring nights but they stopped trying for a baby. Instead they just enjoyed each other. Lucius told her one night three months after Felix death that if it happened it happened.

So now, a year and ¾ they were there again. But she just couldn't feel happy or safe, she just expected that this one would either be stillborn or live for, well, a month. That seemed to be their luck. Suddenly her ears registered footsteps nearing. Lucius was back from a death eater meeting. She heard the door to their bedroom crack open and she turned her head to meet her husband.

"Cissa," he said surprised.

Narcissa rose from her seat and walked over to him. She pecked him on the cheek and smiled.

"You didn't expect me to be awake, did you?" She said.

"No, I didn't." He answered and put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Narcissas smile widened and then she closed her eyes as he kissed her lips. Her arms went around his neck and she pulled herself even closer to him. She didn't want this moment to end because as soon as it did she would have to tell him the news. She could feel things happening below his belt and she felt herself responding to it so she had to pull back before Lucius took the kiss any further. He looked surprised when she looked at his face again.

"Why did you pull back?" He asked.

Narcissa bit her lower lip and avoided eye contact. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Lucius had started to worry, what wasn't she telling him.

"Love?" He said softly.

She raised her head and looked straight into those magical silvery eyes.

"Lucius, I'm pregnant."

She watched as his face feel, but if it was out of shock or heartbreak or something else, she couldn't tell. She bit her lip again and this time didn't look away from his eyes. He opened and closed his mouth multiple times as if he was a fish and it made her giggle. When he heard that childish giggle he blinked out of space and looked at Narcissa. _Pregnant? She was pregnant again? His beautiful, amazing wife was pregnant again?_ He snorted out a laugh and then he did the only thing he could think of.

He embraced his love and cried.


End file.
